


红雨

by Helium_T



Category: Lord of the Mysteries, 诡秘之主
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helium_T/pseuds/Helium_T
Summary: 血月之夜，空中落下红雨，灵界与现世短暂地重叠在一起。





	红雨

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自希腊神话达娜厄与黄金雨。这对CP的来源大概是镜子对伊康瑟一系列社会性死亡提问中混入了一个正常到奇怪的问题：“红光的真名是什么？”，而且伊康瑟还拒绝回答。不过本篇其实是个非常奇怪的PWP，私设、OOC俯拾皆是，如果观看中引起您的不适请立刻关闭。

看起来那是一个普通的休息日。

伊康瑟自中午开始就觉得昏昏沉沉，眼皮打架，一杯接一杯的咖啡入口，只像是被倒进了什么无底的封印物内部，硬是一点效果都没有。大主教对他审视一番，认为缺乏睡眠比“某些神秘存在的注视”更可能是这一系列症状的根本原因，于是他奉命辞别值守的同僚，草草用过晚饭，哈欠连天地回到了自己的单身公寓。

傍晚的贝克兰德阴云密布，天际线上滚动着低沉的雷声，仿佛也在催促他赶紧上床休息。连日追猎辖区内的一批邪教徒令这个年轻的执事身心俱疲，更不要说两次使用阿罗德斯带来的精神和肉体上的双重折磨；他半阖着眼睛甩上房门，毫不体面地踢掉皮靴，把大衣往会客厅的扶手椅上一扔，径直冲进了卧室，差点在地毯的边缘绊倒。

作为一个尽忠职守的机械之心，伊康瑟一年里呆在教堂的时间可能比在家更长，因此只雇了一个定期打扫的家政女佣：多么勤快、爱笑的姑娘，她对这份一周一次的工作花上了十分力气，令伊康瑟简直不忍破坏床头那堆折叠得整整齐齐的睡衣。他穿着制式白衬衫和格纹长裤跌落到床上，新换的被单残留着一股清洁的碱味，让他在飞速降临的睡梦中不自觉地露出一个微笑。

满溢街道的夜色漫过窗棂，静静地淌入伊康瑟的卧房。初秋的室内没有点燃炉火，也没有煤气灯照亮，零星雨点敲打着床旁的玻璃窗，在他胡茬泛青、稍显憔悴的脸上投下片片细小的阴影。

伊康瑟·伯纳德做了一个潮湿的梦。

柔软无形的手指带着丝丝凉意抚上青年的脸颊，留下一道淡淡的水痕。轻盈的触碰似乎无处不在，又遍寻不着，像一块满积雨水的云朵扫过耳廓、下颌、喉结和锁骨，在每一处细腻紧绷的皮肤上流连辗转，贪恋着男人的气味和体温。伊康瑟闭着眼睛，眉头微微皱起，这不可思议的骚扰混合着睡眠的轻松感，竟然令人生不出任何厌恶的念头。

他感到一只手掌的重量降落在自己的胸口，毫不费力地穿过衣衫的阻隔，直接与肌肤接触。微凉的触感缓慢地磨蹭着青年的前胸和肩膀，随着呼吸的动作上下起伏，接着向下移动到腰腹；几根手指在肚脐周围轻柔地划着圈，微妙的瘙痒和悸动如潮水般在体内涌动，伊康瑟不由得抽了口气，把头偏向一边，心中升起一阵遥远的疑惑，但很快又在某种舒适的疲倦感中消失无踪。

湿润的口唇忽然衔住他的右边耳垂，呼出一团水汽，舌头顺着软骨的沟壑一路向内，像采蜜的昆虫般轻盈地探入深处。伊康瑟猛地颤抖起来，感到那双行踪不定的手掌稍稍施力，同时揉搓着两侧乳头，令他不堪忍受地呻吟出声，想要蜷起身体；然而接连不断的刺激让他无从招架，四肢如同沾湿的棉花般软弱无力，浑沌的睡梦之中，伊康瑟清晰地感觉到自己硬了起来。

……怎么……回事？

神秘的爱抚沿着侧腰滑落到髋骨，摩挲着大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，在腹股沟处涂上阵阵奇异的凉意。伊康瑟感到湿透的衬衫贴在胸膛上的同时，硬质的指甲正轻柔地陷入他的乳头，阵阵苦闷的快感像一根实验室里的玻璃棒，把他尽力收束的思绪重新搅得一塌糊涂。两根手指摁上青年的嘴唇，在他喘息的间隙没入其中，试探般地按压和触摸着那温热绵软的舌头，同时轻轻撑开他的下颚；伊康瑟难耐的低吟因而带上了少许鼻音，在这寂静的夜里显得更具情色意味，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流淌下来，蹭上早已沾湿的枕头。

“……唔……嗯……”

年轻的执事揪住身下的被单，紧紧抓住脑内的一个稍纵即逝的念头：必须睁开眼睛。

一双模糊的触感轻轻分开他失去抵抗的双腿，在他被长裤围困的勃起上施以甜蜜的压力。在此之前，伊康瑟对自己有多期待这个根本毫不知情；愉悦的洪流刹那间冲刷过四肢百骸，他克制不住地吐出一声叹息，嘴唇包裹住口腔里微凉的手指，后者仿佛得到了某种鼓励，愈发放肆地搅动起来。下半身温吞的揉搓慢慢转为规律而坚定的上下撸动，强烈直接的刺激如巨蟒般毫不留情地缠绕和捆绑着他，让这个困惑而迷乱的男人甚至无法合拢自己的膝盖。

“……嗯……啊、啊……”

青年棕色的长睫上挂满细微的水珠，不知是来自眼泪还是凝结的潮湿空气。纯粹的愉悦和幻觉令他如临云端，连呼吸中都充斥着情欲的蒸汽；灵性在无法预知的快感面前丢盔弃甲，不知何时开始，伊康瑟已经松开了手中的床单，身体不由自主地随着下身的摩擦挺动腰肢，主动追寻着那异乎寻常的极乐。

一双手褪下他湿濡的呢绒长裤，扯去沾着点滴前液的内衣，轻柔地把玩着裸露的囊袋，指腹擦过坚挺的阴茎顶端；伊康瑟随着这连贯的动作急促地喘息，眼前的虚无中似有点点火花闪烁，逐渐逼近了释放的边缘。

在彻底沉沦的最后一刻，他终于做出了一次尝试。睁开眼睛——这个简单的念头仿佛黑暗漩涡中唯一的锚点，值得为此使出全身力气。伊康瑟皱起眉头，细密的睫毛微微颤抖，极力试图撑开沉重的眼皮，一睹禁锢着自己的庞然未知。

“……不。”

一个简单的、短促的音节令他骤然停下了所有动作。  
  
那个陌生的男声模糊不清，却如同一道闪电劈开环绕周身的云雾，不可估量的威势像一只大手穿过胸膛，径直捏住了他的心脏。

也许那根本不是鲁恩语，甚至也不是赫密斯语，而是某种更加古老、字句中饱含着力量的时代所使用的语言；但伊康瑟毫无疑问地理解了其中的意义。一阵恐怖的恶寒从脊髓深处蜿蜒而上，青年感到这位高位格存在的双唇仿佛叩下印章一般，缓缓吻上他紧闭的右眼。

然后是左眼——然后是脖颈的左侧。迷乱敏感的热潮尚未褪去，他清晰地感到湿润的嘴唇紧贴着颈窝微微张开，在那脆弱苍白的皮肤上留下一枚轻咬。

“……嗯、啊啊……！”

齿列落下的瞬间，一阵强烈的爱意忽然淹没了伊康瑟，如同一次心灵和情感的高潮，让他从头顶到脚趾都因幸福而紧绷，接着彻底放松下来。像海浪抚平沙滩上的一切疮痍，他从未感到如此平和舒适；刚刚还因恐惧而冻结的心中，此刻充盈着快乐与满足，仿佛身处恋人温暖的怀抱。

事实上，“湿润”和“清凉”是更为恰当的形容——不过“恋人的怀抱”毋庸置疑。

噙在口中的手指退了出去，伊康瑟因这突如其来的空虚抿起嘴唇；沾着唾液的手指漫不经心地描摹着他的锁骨和乳尖，在经受爱抚的部位处处燃起饱含深情的火焰。青年发出一声苦闷的喘息，第一次主动抬起胳膊，想要找到触摸自己的确切存在，但他神秘的恋人似乎另有打算。

一只手掌突然握住了伊康瑟依然昂扬的勃起。他在快感的浪潮中蜷起脚趾，一阵异常湿润的触感拂过两颗囊袋之间，揉搓着敏感的会阴，成功地让青年吐出一声高亢的呻吟。仿佛裹着一层雨水的手指继续向下，来到后方许久不曾使用的入口处，伊康瑟因同等的期待和羞耻别过脸去；繁重的工作让他已经有很长时间没有亲近过任何男人——是的，只有男人才能真正给他带来满足，这是勤勉虔诚的执事伊康瑟不能与人分享的秘密之一……

“……哈啊……”

轻柔的亲吻如同雨点一般落在青年的大腿根部，与此同时，那只湿漉漉的手指推开密穴周围的软肉，终于进入了他的体内。

前所未有的湿滑触感代替了可能存在的任何不适，伊康瑟屏住呼吸，全身上下的所有感官仿佛都集中在了被外物插入的那一处。灵巧的指节抽出一半，再重新没入，皮肤刮擦着娇嫩敏感的粘膜，只能唤起阵阵令人战栗的渴望；源源不断的舒适和放纵仿佛一层厚重的迷雾，将他从头到脚妥帖地包裹起来。青年难耐地咬住下唇，感到手指由一根变成两根，伴随着不知名的液体在后穴中顺畅地抽插，发出带着些节奏的淫靡声响。

仅仅摩擦就带来了难以形容的甜美欢愉，他在恋人的手下顺从地张开双腿，坦然接受全部的情欲与爱意。体内的指尖忽然扫过某处隐秘的所在，青年那线条优美的后背骤然挺起，异样的快感由后腰飞快地窜上头顶，像夜幕中的焰火炸成五彩斑斓的光点。

“……不行……那里、不……”

伊康瑟混乱的声音里带上了哭腔。体内的手指缓缓拔出一寸，又猛地捅入后穴，如此反复进行，每次都恰好碾过那处敏感的弱点；而前方的撸动始终不曾停止，剧烈的刺激令青年的视野蒙上一层白雾，他下意识地抓紧身下的床单尖叫一声，终于在恋人的手中释放出来。

有水滴自眼角滑落，伊康瑟早就放弃了区分那是眼泪还是雨露的想法。

他听见自己的心跳有如擂鼓，满满当当装着无法言喻的感情和冲动，这一切都没有随着高潮的到来而简单地结束。潮湿微凉的触感忽然全部离开了他的身体，仿佛阳光下飞速消失的晨雾；青年的双唇无声地开合，除了喘息之外再吐不出一个字。

他首先想到了痛恨。痛恨工作、痛恨没事找事的邪教徒、痛恨永远独自一人到餐厅吃饭、对自己的取向遮遮掩掩，痛恨此时此刻冰冷空旷的床铺。

他也想到了爱。想要爱——想要被爱，被爱人蹂躏，想要肉体的压迫、沉重的撞击，想要真正被某人拥入怀中。即使不被允许注视也好，即使游离于现实之外，即使他的爱情只是一场即将终结的荒诞梦境——

伊康瑟颤抖着张开嘴，紧闭着被吻封缄的双眼，再次向着视野中的虚无伸出手去。

“……不要……”

即使面对失控的半神，他都从未发出过如此胆怯的声音。

“……不要走。”

昏沉的睡意之中，带着丝丝凉意的云朵再次笼罩了他。那双强大的、可怖的嘴唇与伊康瑟的轻柔地贴在了一起，这是他们今夜的第一个吻。

花瓣般的触感逐渐枯萎消融，化作一滴雨水渗入他的唇齿之间。古怪的酸味在舌根处累积，最后变成难以忍受的苦涩。

伊康瑟猛地睁开眼睛，从床上坐了起来。他看见身旁的窗户大开，室外风雨交加，明亮的月光透过云层照亮了密集的淡红色雨幕，还有他被浇得湿透的全套铺盖。

青年抬手摸了摸自己湿漉漉的一头乱发，好长时间没能回过神来。

我们警告过那些内阁大臣，伊康瑟模模糊糊地想。好好整治贝克兰德的炼钢厂和造纸厂之类，否则河流污染和酸雨会成为大麻烦……

他费了好大力气离开那张已经变成迷你沼泽的木床，总算把卧室的窗户重新关好。刚刚结束的睡眠不但没有恢复自己的体力，反而似乎消耗了不少；伊康瑟感到全身上下充斥着一股甜蜜的酸痛，就好像他到东区的地下酒廊找了个英俊又好脾气的家伙来了一发，临走前还被请了酒喝。

“多久没碰到过这样的好事了……”

伊康瑟稍显麻木地感叹一声，决定把整个卧室的惨状交由他可爱的家政女佣全权处置，事已至此光是清洁费大概就要好几苏勒都不止。他捡起床脚被踢得皱成一团的机械之心制服长裤，一种隐隐约约的不协调感忽然袭上心头：既然自己回来的时候有余裕脱掉裤子，为什么不干脆换好睡衣？

就在他驱使迟钝的头脑做着些无意义思考的同时，窗外的红雨逐渐变得淅淅沥沥，最后总算停了下来。他瞟了一眼挂钟，差一刻钟到六点，于是果断地扔下手中的裤子走向了盥洗室。

年轻的执事边走边解开湿透的衬衫纽扣，在洗手盆的梳妆镜前忽然停下了脚步。

他慢慢地抬起左手，轻轻触碰同侧的颈窝处，敞开的衣领之下，一个殷红的牙印清晰可见。

身后传来哐当一声，伊康瑟猛地回过头，看见刚刚关好的卧室窗户又被风吹开了。

End

番外/只是想多写点机械之心

七点半踏入教堂的时候，伊康瑟满心以为自己会是今天第一个到岗的机械之心；他大错特错。

“值夜者要求更多支援。我们还有多少东西？”

“捏两个八音盒给他们送去！”

四五个同僚在电报室和会议室之间马不停蹄地来回奔波，看到他的到来纷纷像是看见了极光会成员一样恨不得杀之而后快。“伊康瑟，你这一觉睡得好啊。”比较熟络的伙伴顶着黑眼圈愤愤不平地说道，“待在这儿等着，大主教在找你！”

挨完一圈抱怨，伊康瑟终于渐渐搞清了事态。昨夜虽然看不见月相，但实际上发生了血月，绯红的月光在暴雨中依然亮度不减就是证据之一。单纯的血月已经算是神秘界的小地震，谁知贝克兰德还突发酸雨，风暴教会的高层折腾到后半夜也没能成功将风雨驱逐，辖区内的许多民宅都被严重腐蚀，上百人流离失所。值夜者也不得清闲，圣堂附近发生了三起仪式谋杀，河里捞出两具无主尸体，直到现在他们还在和某个失控邪教徒缠斗……

“跟另外两边相比，我们的辖区简直算得上是风平浪静。也就大概……八个疑似涉及非凡案件报警，再加上不停地把符咒和子弹送给值夜者和代罚者……”

伊康瑟为伙伴们煮好咖啡谢罪，昨夜离奇的遭遇又断断续续地在脑海中浮现。机械之心的职业思维让他隐约觉得这其中或许有什么联系，但无论从哪个角度来讲，那场古怪的春梦都实在令人难以启齿。“……‘神之歌者’他们不是号称呼风唤雨吗？”他最终问道，“酸雨是意料之中的自然现象，为什么他们连这点小事都搞不定？”

“还能为什么？有些高位格在碍他们的事呗。前线有人说是灵界生物，也有人说是观众序列的天使，是‘原初魔女’……万幸的是这些难以捉摸的存在都没有在我们的辖区里兴风作浪。”

朋友啜饮着滚烫的咖啡兴致缺缺地说。“如果你实在感兴趣，可以申请问问2-111……”

“阿罗德斯？”伊康瑟讪笑着摆了摆手，“犯不着，犯不着。既然昨晚那么忙，干嘛不派个小厮去把我叫醒，或者……”

“在你走后两个小时我就这么提议，可是大主教不许我们‘打扰伊康瑟的休息’。我还从没见过他那么体贴下属，从前不是一直把我们当蒸汽机使唤，喂点煤球就能连轴转——”

伊康瑟注视着他能言善道的同事忽然瞪大眼睛，闭上了嘴，于是镇定地转过身去，果然看见霍拉米克大主教出现在了会议室门口。

“……伊康瑟。”

主教对他投以审慎的目光，伊康瑟忽然想起颈弯处的牙印，不由得有些心虚；虽然肉眼看去它被上身的衬衫和大衣完全遮蔽，但这些手段对高序列的灵性视觉而言完全是螳臂当车。

“……看上去你得到了适当的休息。”

大主教终于说道，语气和蔼得不太协调，像一把锋利的匕首上淋了蜂蜜。伊康瑟瞪大眼睛，许多问题升到嘴边又被咽回肚里，他仓皇地放下手中的咖啡杯，最终什么也没有说。

“去把封印物2-111提出来，第三小队在等你。”

那种充满人性的关切转瞬即逝。圣座撂下这句吩咐，转身离开了会议室，伊康瑟的脚步先于思考，追着他来到了走廊里。

“……霍拉米克大主教……！”

风度翩翩的中年男子只是稍稍放慢了速度，给年轻的执事抛来一个冷淡的回眸。“阁下，我有一事想要请教……”

伊康瑟的心脏毫无原因地砰砰直跳。“昨晚贝克兰德神秘界乱成一团，我们辖区里……是不是也有灵界生物过境？”

“有。”

主教的回答干脆得出乎意料。“灵界七光之一的红光来过这里。”

伊康瑟下意识地凭空吞咽，听见他不紧不慢地接着说道：“你不是和它相处得不错吗？”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然PWP没有所谓剧情，但是要说的话大概就是“难以捉摸的灵界大佬们在血月过境，加上贝克兰德空气污染带来的酸雨，搞得神秘界出了很多意外。大主教看出了红光不知为何对伊康瑟很有兴趣，于是特意叫他回家休息，任灵界生物享用，果然让机械之心的辖区得以幸免”这么一个黑（黄）暗（色）的故事。时间上说大概是周明瑞穿越的十年前……？所以伊康瑟和大主教都还年轻。  
另外，达娜厄与黄金雨的梗概：阿尔戈斯王得到预言，自己的外孙将会成为杀死自己的凶手，于是把他美艳绝伦的女儿达娜厄囚禁在塔里，不许她和男人接触。宙斯听闻她的美名，化作一阵黄金雨透过铁窗使她受孕，最终生下了著名的半神英雄珀尔修斯。  
所以如果有人问红光是如何用雨来草伊康瑟的……反正就是像宙斯那样（bullshit  
感谢阅读！


End file.
